Kigo:Hate me A Shego story
by Shego1993
Summary: Shego starts thinking of Kim and how much she really loves her but...YOu will have to see inside.
1. Chapter 1

Kigo:

**I do not own any characters, All characters are owned by Disney and not me!**

* * *

Shego sat on the top of a building. It was a cold night but it was better than what it had been. Summer was coming...winter is ending. The fresh air of march swept hair her away from her face. Shego..so strong...so pridefull...so Evil. Had her head slumpt down in defeat. "She's gone...she's really gone and its all my fault." Tears streamed down from her eyes that use to glow so brightly in the night. "Why did I have to act like that?...Why did I even make that choice to ask such a stupid question?". Her heart felt like someone was driving nail threw it or someone was burning it slowly and laughing. She reached up to her neck and pulled a small chain out from her shirt then held it in her grasp firmly. A small cross that her princess gave to her. "She's happy with him now, if she would have kept me I would have just made it worse on her." Tears streamed down more from her once determind face. "I just wish she understood that I didn't want to be her friend because it would crush me that much more seeing her in his arms. Just the thought does but it being rubed in my face that I lost her would kill me inside." She pulled out her MP3 her father gave her that christmas thinking that music would ease the pain. Puting the headphones on that she gave her on her ears and fliped the switch. She didn't look at the screen, to her it didn't matter what came on. She laughed sadly when she heard what came on.

_I have to block out thoughts of you, so I don't lose my head They crawl in like a cockroach leaving babies in my bed Dropping little reels of tape, to remind me that I'm alone Playing movies in my head that make a porno feel like home There's a burning in my pride, and a nervous bleeding in my brain An ounce of peace is all I want for you, will you never call again?_  
_And will you never say that you loved me, just to put it in my face?_  
_And will you never try to reach me, it is I that wanted space_

"I cant get you out of my head, your image is always in my mind and your voice that soothed my pain so many times that no one else could. You won't call me ever again most likely. I know for damn sure you won't ever utter those three words I crave every second of the day to hear to me ever again. I just thought that if you hate me it would be easyer to let go.." Shego lifted her head and screamed with the song.

_Hate me today Hate me tomorrow Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you Hate me in ways, yeah ways hard to swallow Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you_

"WHY! WHY DID I DO SUCH A FUCKED UP THING! SHE LOVED YOU AND YOU LOVE HER STILL!...but she loves him now.. all I am is a shitty memory to her that wasted her time and air. I just wish I didnt do that so much, but Im to late! I lost the most important person in my life! and she doesnt want me anymore...Just as well. She doesnt need me, and if she does have feelings for me still they will fade and be replaced by Ron. I wont matter because she will love him and she will lose interest in me..."

_I'm sober now for 3 whole months, it's one accomplishment that you helped me with The one thing that always tore us apart is the one thing I won't touch again In a sick way I want to thank you for holding my head up late at night While I was busy waging wars on myself, you were trying to stop the fight You never doubted my warped opinions on things like suicidal hate You made me compliment myself when it was way too hard to take So I'll drive so f*cking far away that I'll never cross your mind And do whatever it takes in your heart to leave me behind_

She fell backwards and landed on the building top looking up at the stars. Her hair scattered around and her jacket open revealing the shirt she got for christmas from her dearly beloved. She breathed in deep and screamed hopeing to let some tention out. "She did so much for me, she made me quit so many bad things. She made me into a better person. She would hold me when I cried when I was fighting with bad memorys and sicknesses. She made me compliment myself and made me feel desireable. She CARED...but not anymore I dont think. If she cared she would have disagreed and stayed with me.. she would have not went with him." She sang with the chorus again and waited for the next verse.

_And with a sad heart I say bye to you and wave Kicking shadows on the street for every mistake that I had made And like a baby boy I never was a man Until I saw your blue eyes cry and I held your face in my hand And then I fell down yelling, "Make it go away," just make a smile Come back and shine just like it used to be And then she whispered, "How can you do this to me?"_

"Shes gone I have to accept it. I have to deal with it and hope that the pain will go away. Her eyes haunt me, they are one of the most beautiful feature on her to me. But to me everything she is is pure beauty. Why cant it go back to the way it use to be? because shes to prideful and then she has someone new and doesnt need you. All I did was hurt her..I am so sorry for that. I love her with everything I am but I guess it doesnt matter anymore.." She stood up and walked to the end of the building looking down at a Dennys across the street and laughed. The gods must be playing a joke on her. She whisperd the last part of the lyrics as she started to step off the building...

_Hate me today Hate me tomorrow Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you Hate me in ways, yeah ways hard to swallow Hate me so you can finally see whats good for you._  
_For You For You For You_

I love you but I'm to late.

* * *

This is my first story, Im a big fan of Kigo, Shego is my favorite character and I relate to her alot! But, anyway...Tell me what you think?


	2. Chapter 2

"Falling off that building without a care in the world. No one cared anymore, who would miss me? Who would even want to! I'm jus a sick, useless piece of shit that deserves to just *SMACK*...Die?" Shego expected the quick blackness of death not...Flowers? She slowly opened her eyes to see what had caught her in mid fall."What the fuck is this!" She screamed as she slowly calmed down and realized who had denied her death. She was looking at a large snake like vine holding her softly but strong enough not to drop her the rest of the 10 story's. She was slowly pulled in to a small room with multi colored flowers and scents. Strong but warm feminine arms wrapped around her and the scent of roses surrounded her as she turned around into her hero's arms and started crying. Shego continued to cry into Ivy's chest as she held her closer. "Its alright Shego everything will be ok, I promise." Just then a thought claimed Ivy's mind as she looked down at the messed up mass of black hair."Hey how about you stay with me a few days to get your mind off of her." Looking up green eyes met a deeper green, no words were spoke to know the answer. -  
The next day Shego woke up to an odd world. It was beautiful though, flowers of all types surrounded her as she sat up in what seemed to be a large and very soft leaf to look at this new tropical paradise. Getting up she noticed there was no one around but it seemed like someone just left. After all the seat next to her was still warm and there was ice still in the cup next to it on the table. "She's probably in the kitchen or something" she thought "Well might aswell go check." Swinging her legs out onto the floor she found a note attached to a nearby table.

"Good morning, well after noon. I hope you slept well after that episode last night. Well, I will be in the room two doors down tending to some new plants. See you soon beautiful. -Ivy"

A soft smile graced her lips. "I've known this person for 3 years now, she's always been there for me when I was in a bad spot and so was I for her. We have a lot in common, she's smart,funny, and very beautiful. I'm so happy she saved me last night...I really Really like her..I wonder how I can tell her?"...Walking out the door of the apartment she found the door she was looking for. I'll have to thank her for all this. She twisted the knob quietly but only left it a crack as she heard something she never thought she would hear. The radio was playing a song and she also heard a sweet voice coming from behind the door along with the music.

You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset She's going off about something that you said She doesn't get your humor like I do Shego smiled and listened behind the door.

I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like And she'll never know your story like I do

Mean while on the other side of the door Poison Ivy was starting to sing her heart out hopeing not to wake up her guest.

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

"Maybe now She can finally see.."

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me You belong with me Ivy swirled around quickly continuing to water her plants and sing

Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself Hey isn't this easy?  
And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down You say you find I know you better than that Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

"I always wondered why she stay with her. She deserves so much better than that. And I Know I can do that for her. I mean if you look at we are perfect for eachother."

standing on the other side of the door was Shego listening to the words that came from Ivy's mouth and her mind started to clear and her heart start to beat with every note.

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find That what you're looking for has been here the whole time If you could see that I'm the one who understands you Been here all along so why can't you see? You belong with me Standing by, waiting at your back door All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me You belong with me

"I've always been there for Shego, I understand everything about her because we think the same. We have everything in common..Well basically. I've waited so long for her, I'm not going to wait any longer. I'm going to tell her how I feel but how in the hell am I suppose to do that?!" Ivy thought.

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

Unknown to Ivy, Shego was slowly creeping in the door and walking up behind her

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me Ivy went over to a secluded part of the room and looked down at her new and favorite plant. It was a Lilly with a black stem,green leaves and black dots around it." I hope she likes it" she said with a smile Standing by or waiting at your back door All this time how could you not know that You belong with me You belong with me

Just then at the end of the song Shego wrapped her arms around Ivy and sang the rest of the song to her

Have you ever thought just maybe You belong with me You belong with me

Ivy turned around and held Shego closer "Ivy".;  
"Yes?"  
"How long does it take for you to fall in love?"  
"...Dont freak out ok?"  
" I won't I promise"  
Ivy looked up and looked in Shego's eyes "I love you, I have for a very long time"

Shego got quiet as thoughts went through her head. It was like sudden realization of everything. Then she looked back down into Ivy's eyes "I love you to".;  
Ivy looked backed quiet and then finally spoke after a few moments "Really?"  
"Really."  
With that, Shego took one more look in Ivy's eyes and then ...Kissed her. 


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Kim possible or Batman!!!

-  
High above the clouds hovered a large spaceship like craft right above the ocean. In such craft held at least 500 men and 1 very cranky, worried blue man pacing back and forth in his trade mark coat.

"Were is she....Its been 5 days...no call,no message, No Nothing! SHEGO!"  
He sat angry in his chair looking through a large window "I've known the woman my whole life, I'm basically her brother for peat sake and she doesn't have the decency to call! When she gets here I'm going to give her a piece of my mind!  
Just then, A whoosh from the doors behind him could be heard.  
"I don't want any more cocomoo Adam"  
"Why you call hot chocolate the retarded name I will never know"  
Doctor Darken, Mad scientist bent on world domination...Turned in his seat to look at the green skinned woman he has known since he was 2.  
"Miss me?" Shego said in a cheerful(sarcastic) tone.  
Doctor Darken sprang from his chair wrapping his arms around Shego"  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN I'VE BEEN SO WORRIED"  
Shego couldn't breath as her lungs were getting crushed from the doctors grip.  
"s-s-STOP YOU BLUE Idiot!" She screamed between breathes.  
Darken stopped his death vice and stopped to adjust himself to look more professional.  
"I'm sorry, now tell me where you have been. I am quite curious, after all you are like a sister to me and we tell each other everything."  
Shego looked at him not saying a word making the him nervous, then she smiled.  
"Tell me pleeeeeaaaaasse!"  
"Alright alright! I was at a friends house..."  
"Oh, by the way you smell nice..just like...a rose..."  
He eyed shego carefully and he then walked over to her carefully and inspected her neck.  
"What the fuck do you think your doing?" she said through gritted teeth "It appears you have a hickey on the right side of your neck, you smell like flowers, and your location has been around Gothom City for those days."  
"Yes...your point is...?"  
"Nothing really,I guess you just have to pick your...Poison..." He said with a smile as he turned from her to look out the window.  
"Your clever when you want to be ya know" Shego said with a smirk "Well I applaud you sister dearest, after all you two have been flirting since the moment you met. Even an idiot like my cousin Ed could see it."  
She looked at him wide eyed and mouth open "To tell the truth, we villains have been taking bets to see how long it would take you two to admit it, Hell, even batman had 6,000 big ones on it. So tell me...Who said it first. I want to hear everything, every detail of your stay in poison paradise."  
"You just want to know who said it first so you can see who won and you want to know if we had sex and if we did how many times."  
Darken smiled innocently.  
"Why Shego, do you truly think of me as such a pervert?"  
"Yes,Yes I do." Shego said with her hip cocked to one side and her arms folded "Oh come on now do you blame me, I mean look at her she's...very how can I put this...Attractive!"  
"Yes I know she is" Shego said with a smile as she watched her best friend/employer struggle with words.  
"And don't forget the accent either" Shego said with a smile as she remember her fun with Ivy..How soft her lips were, and how she touched her in all the right places and we can't forget how her legs wrapped around her hips perfectly.  
"SHEGO! Snap out of it!"  
"Sorry Dr.D I just zoned out there for a minute"  
Darken smiled and sat down in his chair and offered her a seat which she took.  
"Tell me though, do you really like Ivy or is it a stab back towards Kim?"  
Darken said "Well, I really honestly do care about Ivy, I mean it feels so right just her laying in my arms and every word she says to me sounds like its coming from an angel. She's smart, funny, clever,tough, and loving all in one. When she says she loves me I can truly see it, there's no deception in her eyes or heart." Shego said with a soft smile as she felt her heart beat faster " I see, I'm happy for you Shego, you know whatever you choose I will be behind you all the way."  
"Yeah, I know Drew, that's what best friends are for" She stood up and hugged him "So what about Kim..You never really told me."  
"There is going to be feelings there, I know that I can't deny it, and I can't make them go away. They just have to go on their own. I just have to wait and weigh out my options and see what my heart truly wants."  
"I understand Shego, just be careful...Now tell me more about Ivy. I really want to know who my sister in law will be!"  
Shego sat back down and smiled as she opened her mouth to talk. They stayed up most of the night discussing what happened, what will happen, and so many other things....That needed to be done.

This is my 3rd chapter of my little cross over. Tell me what you guys think!  
Lets see what happens next time! What will happen to Shego? What about Kim! Will Adam stop bringing Draken Cocomoo!? Next time: Meet the family. 


End file.
